Buildings generally have a number of elongate structural members that are joined together. For example, roof trusses are joined together at their apex and to respective uprights.
It is observed that elongate structural members are joined by plate-shaped jointing devices to one side of the structural members.
The joints so formed are structurally weak and prone to failures.
Where the elongate members are C-shaped steel sections, the plate-shaped jointing devices are invariably fixed to the bight portions of the sections. The open side of the C-sections can be deformed easily.
The ends of the elongate members at the joints are exposed and must be shaped by cutting or otherwise in order to have an acceptable appearance.
One attempt to improve structural strength at the joints is to provide the plate-shaped devices with lips forming shallow channels for receiving the elongate members. These devices do not totally overcome the above disadvantages as the joints continue to be structurally weak.
More importantly, these prior art devices require the elongate members for joining to be physically held together while fixing a jointing device thereto. At least one additional worker or a expensive hold-down tool must be employed for holding the elongate members together.
The jointing devices currently available do not have facility for a roof truss member to extend outwardly as an eave support.